Tequila Sunrise
by Googlekins
Summary: When plans for a girls night out change, Jane gets inventive, and Maura get curious. Rated M for future chapters. And Thank you, to my LLBFF. Love you, Sugar ;


Tequila Sunrise

By: Googlekins

By the time Detective Jane Rizzoli, and Medical Examiner Doctor Maura Isles had left the precinct, the night was already pitch black. Not even a star in the sky, due to the in climate weather Boston had been experiencing this September. There was a slight chill in the air as both women headed for Jane's car.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot my coat!" Maura almost whined as she shivered slightly.

Jane just smirked, and wordlessly handed Maura her 'Property of Boston Police Dept.' Sweater.

"Thanks." Maura struggled with the garment and somehow managed to get it over her head, without messing up her perfectly styled hair.

Jane was impressed, but still said nothing. She was saving all her energy for their Friday night outing.

It had been planned all week. They were going to grab a bite to eat at The Dirty Robber, and head out for some dancing. After all they had been through, they both knew this was precisely what they needed to breathe again. Good, ole fashioned, carefree fun. Two best friends on the town.

Once they reached the car Jane clicked the key fob and unlocked the doors. Maura went to the passenger side and Jane followed.

"OH, did you want me to drive?" Maura questioned.

Jane was still silent and just grinned as she opened Maura's door, and offered her hand to help Maura in.

"Well, thank you Jane.." Maura was surprised, and touched by Jane's affectionate display. Maura thought it was a little out of the ordinary, but she didn't give it much thought.

Jane closed the door once Maura was inside and stood in the cold night air for a moment.

_Why'd I do that?_ She thought. She didn't really worry over it for long, and made long strides to the drivers side and hoped in, almost giddily.

"You sure are peppy, all of a sudden" Maura smiled brightly. Jane just winked and said, "I'm just happy this weeks over. Now, are you ready for some fun, M'lady?"

Maura was feeling herself becoming giddy as well, and almost clapped as Jane peeled out of the parking lot.

When they got to The Dirty Robber, their food was already waiting at their table since Jane had had Frankie order ahead.

"Jane, how did you even know what I'd order" Maura laughed as she sat down in front of her food.

"I think after all these years I know what you like, Maur!" Jane chuckled.

"Yes, well, you pay closer attention than I ever gathered. This is perfect, thank you!"

"Your welcome, now eat up!"

Jane and Maura wasted no time as they practically inhaled their food. Not exactly out of the norm for Jane, but Maura ate unusually fast as well. Each in a hurry to get to the club.

It had been forever since Maura went dancing, and next to never for Jane. Jane was a little nervous, infact, but she was definitely looking forward to blowing off some steam.

_I can think of another fun way to blow off some steam…_

Jane thought as she got a tiny glimps of Maura's cleavage as she reached for her wine.

_WHAT THE.._ Jane blinked to clear her mind of that odd thought process. A process that had been occurring in increasing increments.

"where exactly IS it were going, Jane?" Maura asked.

"I told you it's a surprise. And all you get to know is there will be dancing"

"Well.. I don't really like surprises, but if you insist.." Maura somewhat pouted as she relented to Jane's game.

"don't worry Maur." Jane patted Maura's hand on the table, "you'll love it" and Jane winked again.

Maura wondered why Jane kept winking. Was her eye bothering her? Perhaps a stray eyelash was bothering her..

The ride to the club was quiet, save for a Hiccup from Maura, "OH, pardon me!" Maura felt her cheeks blush. Jane just laughed.

Maura reached into her back and pulled out a red, shiny garment which looked to Jane like a Bra.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"This is my original Channel camisole. I thought I'd wear it at the club."

Jane felt her heart pounding, and her cheeks heat up. _OK this is getting ridiculous, what is wrong with me!_ Jane laughed nervously and tried very hard not to look beside her as Maura unbuttoned her blouse, in what seemed to be slow motion to Jane, and peel it off revealing her alabaster skin. Out of the corner of Jane's eye, she watch as Maura put the top on, and once it was fastened snuggly, Maura took off her Bra out of the back.

Jane couldn't breath. _my God, that's the sexiest woman in history._ Jane shook her head. She felt pretty silly having these thoughts, but they wouldn't stop. Jane was starting to accept them, actually. And they weren't scaring her anymore, either.

"READY" Maura exclaimed cheerfully, and gave her chest a good shimmy. Jane thought she would run the car off the road, but quickly got control of herself.

"Good, cause here we are!" as they pulled into the lot of The Kitty Club.

The Kitty Club was Boston night lifes hot spot. However, on this particular night, it was completely abandoned.

Confused, Jane Opened the door slowly.

"Maura, Sweetie, stay here for a sec.."

Jane stood up and walked up to the door. There was sign that read: CLOSED FOR REMODELING.

"damn it." Jane mumbled, and spun around to walk back to the car where Maura was watching intently.

"whats wrong?" Maura asked as Jane got back in and shut the door.

"They aren't open for two weeks! Damn it! Im sorry Maura."

Maura just shrugged.

"It's ok! We can just get some wine and beer and go back to my place. I just got that new Wii and we can dance with that!"

Jane smiled. She loved how Maura could always turn a bad situation into something extraordinary.

"..OK." Jane said, "BUT.. Whadya say we make it interesting?"

Maura's eye browns wrinkled together.

"what do you mean?"

Jane turned in her seat so she was facing Maura.

"Lets try something neither of us has done before." Jane was almost bouncing with excitement.

Maura was skeptical, however.

"give me a for instance"

Jane thought for a moment. And then it hit her,

"I'll let you do my hair, and YOU try my take a shot of tequila!"

Maura raised one eyebrow, and thought about this proposal. She had always wanted to get her hands on Jane Rizzoli's wild mane and tame it. But she had never really wanted to try Tequila. She had hear horror stories from the girls at school about how it tasted, and the things people would do while inebriated from it. But Jane looked to eager, and Maura knew she would never deny Jane anything.

"DEAL" Maura exclaimed and held out her hand for Jane to shake. Which she did.

Jane turned to face the steering wheel and turned the key.

"Here we go!"

Jane was so ecstatic she could hardly keep her thoughts on the road ahead. Maura had to admit she was looking forward to styling Jane's hair.

After a quick stop at the liquor store, Jane pulled into Maura's driveway.

TBC…


End file.
